1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particular to a structure of a liquid crystal module.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module that is arranged in the enclosure. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is that with liquid crystal molecules being interposed between two parallel glass substrates, application of electricity is selectively carried out to control the liquid crystal molecules to change direction in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD. The backlight module can be classified in two types, namely a side-edge backlight module and a direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the backside of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source that directly provides lighting to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module comprises an LED light bar, serving as a backlight source, which is arranged at an edge of a backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one side of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to pass through an optic film assembly to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display module generally comprises a backlight module 100, a mold frame 300 arranged on the backlight module 100, a liquid crystal display panel 500 arranged on the mold frame 300, and a bezel 700 arranged on the liquid crystal display panel 500. The backlight module 100 comprises: a backplane 110, a backlight source 130 arranged in the backplane 110, a reflector plate 150 arranged in the backplane 110, a light guide plate 170 arranged on the reflector plate 150, and an optic film assembly 190 arranged on the light guide plate 170. The mold frame 300 carries and supports the liquid crystal display panel 500. The bezel 700 is secured to the backplane 110 of the backlight module 100 to form a liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display panel 500 that is conventionally used (as shown in FIG. 2) comprises a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate 502, a color filter (CF) substrate 504 that is arranged opposite to and bonded the TFT substrate 502, and liquid crystal (not shown) arranged between the TFT substrate 502 and the CF substrate 504. A black matrix (BM) 508 is arranged along an outer circumference of a displaying zone of the TFT substrate 502. In assembling a liquid crystal display with the conventionally known structure of the liquid crystal module, the liquid crystal display panel 500 is assembled to the backlight module 100 (as shown in FIG. 3). Due to the factor of assembling tolerance, the liquid crystal display panel 500 may be shifted leftward or rightward, or upward or downward, with respect to the backlight module 100. After the bezel 700 is set, the width of the portion of the black matrix 508 of the liquid crystal display panel 500 that is exposed in the opening of the bezel 700 may be inconsistent due to the liquid crystal display panel 500 being shifted, causing an influence on the performance of the displaying zone of the liquid crystal display device.